Learning To Drive
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: Birthday Fanfic! Naruto is learning to drive and everything seems to be going wrong :P SasuNaru


**Birthday FanFiction! **

**11/11/07**

**Well yay I'm finally seventeen! Though sure as hell doesn't feel like it ¬¬. Well since I live in England, this is the good old times of learning to drive. Me myself won't learn to drive for ages as I would be too dangerous on the road and plus I have no money either TTTT. But I thought I would write a FanFiction in celebration of my birthday as I'm rather sad like that ¬¬ plus I had the idea as well. I have no idea how to drive or really how any part of a car works so if I have some of the driving aspects wrong I apologise in advance; I'm sorry :S**

**First of all I know that I did offend myself in this fanfic as I am also a girl but I couldn't think of another opinion and men are sexist anyway lol :P joking.**

**Secondly I have no idea when the characters in Naruto's birthdays are and for the sake of this FanFiction, Sasuke is the oldest and then it's Naruto out of all the Genin and co. **

**Thirdly this story is a one-shot; first one of my FanFiction career – I'm really bad at writing mini stories so excuse how rubbish it probably is. **

**Okay enough babbling - Enjoy anyway though! **

**Learning To Drive**

Naruto sat anxiously waiting in the car; his spiky blonde hair looked brighter than ever in the radiant sunlight and his bright blue eyes sparkled as he stared at the steering wheel in front of him. Today was the day of Naruto's first driving lesson. He was outside his house in the car he was given by all the people who knew him; he was gob smacked – no one had ever done something so nice for him. As he was so happy, he promised everyone of them – Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Hinata and all the others – that he would learn to drive straight away. Everyone cheered him on except the one person who thought he was so much better than him – Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his fists in anger as his mind drifted back to the comment he made when he left the party.

"_Dobes are too stupid to drive – take the hint". _

And he had left. The comment made Naruto's blood boil.

"I'll show him", he muttered to himself.

Naruto waited for Iruka to arrive. The tall brunette, with the scar across his nose, Naruto's sensei was going to teach him to drive and Naruto didn't know what he was going to be like. As much as Naruto cared for Iruka – like the father he never had – he was worried that he would be too overprotective and drive him insane – like he generally did.

He was right.

Within ten seconds of getting in the car, Iruka started yelling and screaming.

"Go slower! Slower!"

"Iruka, we haven't moved yet", Naruto stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, I'm so not ready for this. Okay, firstly, make sure you have done up your seatbelt – alright, you've done it then", looking at Naruto's stern expression, "Take the car out of park and in to the correct gear. Ever so gently put your foot on the accelerator and slowly turn the wheel and – NO!"

Naruto slammed his foot on the brake before he had barely even moved. "What?!" he asked, annoyance tinting his voice.

"You're doing it all wrong!"

"I did exactly what you said to do!"

"No you didn't, you did it in a different order".

"No I didn't. You told me to take the car out of park and then –"

"Well there's your first mistake, you didn't check your mirrors".

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know to check in the mirrors if you don't tell me to?"

"You supposed to know these things; haven't you read the manual?"

"What manual?"

"You haven't got the manual? I thought we gave it to you".

"What, this?" Naruto leaned over and pulled out the tiny book titled 'Driving For Dummies' from Iruka's pocket. Iruka paled slightly.

"Well, yes, umm, that one".

"Nice to know what you think of me", Naruto said. Iruka gulped slightly. "Now, Iruka, can you just get on with it please?"

"Right sorry. Now turn in the manual and I want you to read the introduction before we carry on".

"Iruka, the intro is like six pages long!"

"Well, you need to read it".

"Iruka get out of the car, you're fired".

"What did I do?"

"Get out of the car". Naruto glared at him fiercely, causing Iruka to remove himself from the vehicle cautiously. Naruto smiled at him and waved as soon as he had got out.

"I'll call you later okay?" Iruka waved, slightly confused, and walked off.

Naruto whipped out his mobile phone and looked through the contacts list. He scouted through until he found the number he wanted and dialled.

"Heya Kakashi? I was wondering if you would teach me how to drive. No, Iruka didn't work out – he's too overprotective. Yeah, I'm outside my house so come now okay? Thanks; see you in a minute". Naruto ended the call and waited.

And waited. And waited. And waited.

As Naruto was just about to fall asleep at the wheel, Kakashi turned up, sitting next to Naruto, book in hand. Naruto looked at him and sighed. "I should have known. I would have been expecting a miracle for you to turn up on time".

"Well, you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way round", the silver-haired pervert with a scarred eye smiled.

"Well, explain, what do I have to do".

"Well, I haven't driven a car since the accident with my eye but I remember the basics", Kakashi explained. "I don't officially have a license anymore either". Naruto's face dropped.

"You can't teach me if you don't have a license! You complete idiot, you made me wait all that time for that! Couldn't you have told me that on the phone?!" Kakashi shook his head at him and Naruto sighed. "I'll have to find someone else". Kakashi nodded and turned to read his book again.

Naruto stared at him in disbelief. Kakashi sat reading his book, completely ignoring him. It was when he started giggling that Naruto started to get seriously annoyed. He pushed him to make him get out of the car.

Kakashi turned to him and smiled. "Can I have a lift? I need to go and pick up my dry-cleaning".

"I can't drive yet you moron! Go do it yourself!"

"Fine", Kakashi opened the door and got out. He smiled and waved. "Hope the lessons go okay", he called and turned around to walk away. Naruto blinked and he was gone. "Why the bloody hell does he need a lift when he can vanish like that?" he asked himself.

Sighing, Naruto whipped out his mobile again and started his search through his contacts.

He stopped at Asuma. _No thanks, I don't want my new car to turn in to an ash tray._

He stopped at Kurenai. _No thanks, women can't drive. _

He stopped at Tsunade. _No, barely a woman but there's no way in hell I'd ever trust that woman with a possession of mine. _He thought of old lady Tsunade and shuddered as an image of her smashing up his precious car appeared in his mind – it left chills down his spine.

He spotted another name – Jiraiya.

"Might as well give him a shot – he teaches me combat so maybe he can teach me this too. Not a bad teacher anyway; well, when he wants to be". Naruto phoned the perverted hermit, and was relieved after several rings that the old man had picked up his phone.

"Heya, perv, listen I have a favour to ask".

"Since when do you not? Fine, what is it? And stop calling me that!"

Disregarding the comment, Naruto continued. "Well, can you teach me how to drive? You know you want to help me, please, please! Iruka was too overprotective and Kakashi hasn't got a license. I can't ask Asuma, Kurenai or Tsunade either as they all have issues. Please?"

"Thanks, I'm so high on your list of people to ask aren't I? What kind of issues do they have?

"Do you seriously need me to answer that question?" Naruto asked.

"True, I know about Tsunade – man that woman packs a punch but I'm guessing even if you did ask Kurenai and Asuma wouldn't teach you anyway – they can't stand you".

"That is not true, they like me".

"Yeah, sure they do".

"Moving on, perv, can you help me or not?"

"No I'm afraid I can't help, I'm sorry squirt".

"What? Why not?"

"I haven't got a clue how to drive; I've been riding frogs all my life! Do you really expect me to use some alternative form of transport when I already have the best?"

"Guess not", Naruto replied sulkily. "Wish I could do it".

"Well, it's not my fault. You were rubbish at summoning them yourself. Anyway, happy not to help! See you around". And the receiver clicked and the conversation was over.

_Sigh._

"Now what?" he asked himself aloud.

Naruto sat in the car still parked outside his house He watched the passers-by as they stared at him oddly. Naruto looked through every contact on his phone and it was useless. None of his other friends could drive – only Sasuke. Naruto shuddered and continued to look back over his contacts until he could find the inspiration to think of someone who could help. Still nothing. He smacked his head on the steering wheel – the sound of the horn sounded throughout the rather quiet neighbourhood.

"Whatcha doing there, young man?" Naruto turned to see both Gai and Rock Lee – dorks clad in green. They were walking past when they happened to spot him, noticing he looked very depressed.

"Nothing, well, I'm supposed to be learning to drive but no one can teach me and I don't have the money to afford to pay for an instructor".

"Say no more, I will gladly be your teacher!"

"Gai-sensei; your so amazing!" Lee exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes, hands clasped in praise.

"Thank you Lee", he replied in his smooth talking voice, smiling with his teeth shining a little too brightly than expected. Naruto was practically blind – and starting to become quite scared.

"Say no more; say no more; for I will teach you to drive! Move over, let me in the seat".

"But don't I need to be behind the wheel to learn to drive?"

"Not when I need to give you a DEMONSTRATION!"

Naruto jumped out of the way as Gai flipped through the window and Lee jumped in the back. Naruto was sprawled awkwardly on the passenger seat. He sat up and lurched forward as Gai accelerated at top speed. Lee cheered in the back as Naruto held on for dear life. He managed to do up his seat belt and held on to anything he could with his hands to get steady. Naruto watched as Gai ran several red lights, almost knocked over a group of old pensioners, cut across pavements, knocked over traffic cones and cut through an intersection leaving several very pissed off drivers in his wake. As they raced down a road at 120 miles per hour with a speed limit of 30, Naruto could hear sirens in the background.

"Gai! Slow down, the police are after you!"

"Well that just means we are going to have to try and lose them!" Gai said; bushy eyebrows narrowed down; he turned the corner as fast as he could and sped down the next road faster.

"Gai, don't be a moron, please don't be, do you want to fucking kill us?!"

"This is fun! You rock Gai-sensei!" Lee called. Gai smiled at him in the mirror.

As Gai attempted to get away from the police, Naruto lost it and took over the wheel – placing his foot on Gai's to grind to a halt; Gai yelped and the police car narrowly missed them.

The policeman got out of his vehicle and walked up to Gai. He wrenched open the door. "Sir, get out of the car".

Gai undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. Naruto opened his side and got out as well.

"What seem to be the problem officer?" Gai asked in a corny voice. Naruto rolled his eyes and Lee started laughing.

"Mr Policeman I need to speak to you – it's about the car".

"It's not stolen is it?" the policeman looked at Naruto suspiciously.

"No, it's mine – I got it for my birthday just a few days ago. But Gai was just trying to show me to drive but I realised he really isn't the best person to teach me and I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I'm not going to be in trouble because I own the car am I?"

"Well, you'll need to come with me; I'll call for back-up to drive the car. You, however, Gai, are under arrest for reckless driving, speeding and child endangerment".

"Oh no, neither these are my children, we're just friends".

The policeman looked at Gai very oddly and started to handle him a bit rougher; "You're a very sick person Gai aren't you?"

"Wait, no, wait I didn't mean it like that!"

"Your coming with me, get in". The policeman handcuffed Gai – who was about to make another joke so Naruto kicked him – and shoved him in the car. He called for someone to drive the car with Lee and Naruto to the station. They were in there for several hours but Naruto learnt that they were not going to charge him with anything; he was asked several questions about the car and Gai and then let go. Soon he was faced with the prospect of having his new car parked at the police station with no way of driving it back.

_Fucking hell. _

As he sat ready to call Iruka to ask him to pick him up, a face appeared beside the window – he had dark hair in a cockatoo style, dark eyes, pale skin and a smirk on his face. Naruto jumped at the sight of seeing Sasuke.

"So dobe, what are you doing outside of here?"

_Sigh._

"Well I was waiting for my instructor when Gai and Lee came past and hijacked my car saying they were going to teach me how to drive. Police caught them eventually but my heart beat hasn't decreased yet. I thought they were seriously going to crash. Only good thing is that the police think that Gai is a paedophile", he shrugged. Sasuke looked as though he was holding back a laugh.

"Well you're a dobe for letting them take it. You could have done something to stop them".

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Just like you did against Lee at the Chuunin exams?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; the defeat was his most humiliating.

"Well, how about I help teach you to drive?"

The question took Naruto by surprise: "What?"

"I'll help you if you do me a favour".

"Fine, what's the favour?"

"I'll tell you after", Sasuke smirked.

Naruto didn't like the look on his face but Sasuke had enough money so he wasn't going to ask for that. Sasuke had also never offered to do something for him before either. The circumstances were suspicious.

"Well, I don't think so – unless you tell me the favour".

"Alright, put it this way, how else are you supposed to get your car back home?"

Naruto paused.

"Good point: come on in then".

Sasuke walked around the car and sat in the passenger's seat that Naruto thought he was going to die in and they drove off. It turned out that Sasuke was indeed a very good teacher. Naruto listened to him intently and understood everything that he said – he taught him to use the gears and the brakes and how the acceleration worked. He didn't bug Naruto, tell him off, called him any names – just explained everything as best as he could. At 9 o'clock, Sasuke decided to call it a day.

"Your not actually that bad of a driver", Sasuke said.

"And you aren't that bad of a teacher", Naruto replied.

"Remember, you still have a written test to do so don't think that you've nailed this or anything".

"Well, I'm more worried about the licensers turning me down because it's me", Naruto replied sighing. The comment made Sasuke feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, follow my directions, there's some place I want to go – you need to learn some off road driving".

"Fine".

Naruto followed Sasuke's directions and ended up on top of the mountain with a view over the whole of Konoha.

"Let's park for a bit, here". They parked in a covering of bushes and trees in the dip of the hill. It had a slightly eerie feeling as all Naruto could hear were the crickets and what sounded like the trickling of a stream in the near distance.

"So what was this favour?" Naruto asked as he finished parking and relaxed in to his seat.

"Well..." Sasuke looked at him.

Naruto felt slightly nervous – what the hell was he planning to ask?

"I was thinking along the lines of what we usually do on a Friday night but this time to christen your new car".

Naruto laughed and then turned stern. "I already told you, NOT IN MY NEW CAR!"

"Oh but you know me", Sasuke's hand crept up Naruto's leg, "I don't think you have a choice".

"Uh-uh. We're going home. I'm still mad about what you said about me and my learning to drive".

"I said I was sorry and didn't really mean it. But anyway, without me, you can't drive anywhere", Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face fell.

"Dammit Uchiha! You were planning this! That's why you were outside the police station earlier!"

Sasuke nodded. "I was with Kakashi at the time when Gai called to announce that he was in prison. So I slipped off as I knew that it was you he was 'teaching to drive'. I bet he's still waiting for that idiot to go and bail him out".

"You're cruel".

Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke kissed Naruto, firstly up his neck – slow, sweet kisses – and moved on to his ear. He nibbled gently on it, which made Naruto shiver slightly before he kissed Naruto on the lips. First time it was brief and sweet to get Naruto begging for more. The second kiss was a little deeper; Sasuke nibbled gently on Naruto's lip, a little lick of his lips and a slight poke of his tongue. The third time brought Naruto out, pushing back, wanting to be kissed. Senses tingling, blood rushing, their tongues danced as Sasuke brought his hands around Naruto's neck to bring him closer and Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's waist. Pressed against the blacked out windows – which were slowly beginning to steam up – Sasuke started to unbutton Naruto's shirt. Naruto's resistance got less and less active until he just stopped altogether.

A siren suddenly sounded in the distance which broke the pair off. A police car zoomed past furiously after a car with the driver looking oddly like Gai, and Naruto chuckled slightly, heart beat high. Hiding, they waited in silence before neither could hear the sirens anymore – they didn't want to be found; after all, nobody knew they were together.

"Now where were we?" Sasuke said, continuing with what he started.

The next day, Naruto waited outside his house at 5 o'clock ready to learn from his new permanent driving instructor. He got in to his car and smiled; the car had officially been christened as his. Sasuke had the uncanny ability to always get what he wanted, which annoyed yet pleased Naruto.

Naruto waited when he heard his phone ring. He answered it, "Hello".

"Naruto".

"Hey Iruka".

"I heard about Gai; I do hope you're alright".

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it. They're not charging me and I'm not getting reprimanded for it being my car. I was given it back straight away so no worries really!"

"Yeah but they are charging him with something, I'm sure of it".

"Deserves it really", Naruto muttered. Iruka either ignored what he said, or didn't hear him.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about the whole driving thing yesterday – I realise that I don't think anyone close to you is going to be able to teach you well, so if you need it, I can give you the money to have some lessons as an extra present for your birthday".

"It's okay Iruka, I've found a VERY good driving instructor", Naruto smirked to himself as he heard the door open and Sasuke get in. Sasuke smirked back at him and waited.

"You have? Well that's alright, I hope he's not overcharging you or anything like that. Well, have fun; I'll help you with your written test instead, how about that?"

"Yeah, that's fine. The physical driving lessons I've got down". Naruto smiled at Sasuke who smirked back. As he heard a confused Iruka start to ask what he was talking about he cut him off. "Bye Iruka". Naruto hung up his phone and turned it off, turning to Sasuke.

"Ready to set off?"

"Yep".

"Hey – sensei –" Naruto looked at Sasuke who seemed to like the name with the smile across his lips – "Can you show me how to handle my gear stick?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto who laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Later", Sasuke mouthed and Naruto winked.

Naruto drove along with Sasuke starting his teaching routine again, smirking slightly – the car opened up new possibilities for them and they weren't all about driving either...

- - - - -

I will love you forever if you review!!! Thanks to all my readers...xx


End file.
